Scattered Petals
by Fotogenico
Summary: Honda Kiku is a 19 year old Japanese boy, crossdressing as a maiko to please his mother and grandmother. He is obedient, and content with his lifestyle. But then Arthur Kirkland shows up, and things aren't so simple anymore.


**A/N: I really, really dislike writing multi-chapter fics, as it usually takes me ages to get inspiration and motivation to write for each chapter, but this fic requires multi-chapters, and so I must endure. I had to do a lot of research doing this, or as much as I can really. Memoirs of a Geisha was a big help in it too (and the book is really awesome flfjklajfdjfhldkfj). I apologize for any inaccuracy (and I'm sure there are many) but I tried the best I could while balancing competitions, school, relationships, and whatnot.**

**This fic will likely be 10 chapters or more, depending on what I feel like when I write the chapter. Pairing is AsaKiku, with RoChu if you lean, tilt your head, squint and burn your retinas on the screen. Mentions of sexual themes but nothing explicit. Also a bunch of inaccuracy. skajdfhkjlfhak.**

**Hetalia is obviously not mine. Any resemblance in this fanfiction to real people or events are completely fictional.**

* * *

_Prologue;  
chained_

Geisha. . Artisans. Entertainers.

Beautiful. Mysterious. Enchanting.

When Honda Kiku first entered the world, he was born with only a delicate wisp of black hair, chubby fists waving in the air as he let out a shrill cry. Tiny face scrunched up like an angry doll, his eyes weren't yet open. And therefore, he did not see his mother, and grandmother, looking down on him disappointment in their eyes and frowns on their mouths. Instead, he just lay there, crying and wailing and looking quite angry at the world, perhaps compensating and releasing the anger of the years to come, right then under the disapproving stare of his loved ones.

Honda Miyako was a beautiful geisha, when she still was one, anyhow. She was charming and playful and was fierce and fun, known throughout many for being such a master at drinking games, people were told to bring their own _sake_ when they came about. When she retired, she adopted little Honda Yuki, who soon followed in her footsteps. She was delicate, graceful, sharp-tongued and witty, and was famous for walking down snow-kissed streets in beautiful sky-blue kimono, white make-up matching the falling snow, red lips teased into a gentle smile. She retired when she married, and both her and Miyako were hoping for another girl to continue their line of geisha.

So when Honda Kiku entered the world, their faces twisted into ones of disappointment and disgust. One would think they would get up and throw the newborn child out into the snow and let it freeze to death. But Yuki, though disappointed, still had a heart, and decided to keep little Kiku, despite the fact she actually did not really want him. But Miyako had given her a condition, one that Yuki agreed with completely.

Therefore, when Kiku was fourteen, he went to an okiya in the hopes of someday being a geisha.

Having a great reputation and a large sum of money proved well for the Honda family, as they managed to get Kiku accepted into the okiya quite easily, with only the okiya's _Okā-san _knowing about his real gender, though she was reluctant to accept him at first. Kiku, raised under the glares of his mother and grandmother, was obedient and quiet and polite, and followed their wishes. With a feminine face and a delicate body and a trained soft voice, it was rather easy to slip him into the community without too many suspicions.

At the age of fifteen, Kiku became a _maiko_, his _onee-san_ a kind geisha by the name Kirino Aoki. Thanks to his obedience and ability to disguise his gender, his training progressed rather well, and Kiku became a popular maiko under the name Honda Keiko, famous not only for being the so-called 'daughter' of Honda Yuki, but for being 'adorable', 'obedient', 'shy' and 'doll-like'. With beautiful black hair and soft brown eyes and smooth skin beneath the silky fabric of his elaborate kimono, he was easily on his way to becoming a very successful geisha.

He simply accepted everything, all for pleasing his mother and grandmother, never once even dreaming of leaving the okiya to pursue a different future. That is, until something happened to change, something that would affect the rest of his life, a change that made everything he'd trained so hard for slowly slip between his fingers like grains of sand.

That change was Arthur Kirkland, but he didn't know that yet.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for leaving end notes like this, but just for those who are curious and are too lazy to Google;_

_Geisha - traditional, female japanese entertainers. I highly suggest wiki-ing them up, they are very interesting to read about! ...at least, for me..._

_Maiko - Apprentice geisha._

_Sake - Something like a japanese rice beer?_

_Okiya - A boarding house in which geisha or maiko live during their career as a geisha._

_Okā-san - Means 'mother', and is what they call the proprietress of an okiya._

_Onee-san - Means 'older sister', and is what they call an older geisha that acts as the maiko's mentor. _

_PS. Kirino Aoki = Y"Ao". Haha. I'm lame. Don't worry, the first chapter will be much better than this prologue. Also, if someone can give me a better title for this story as I have given myself a headache thinking of one, I'll gladly write you a Hetalia oneshot, any genre, any pairing. Love, kisty._


End file.
